Not Such a Bad Thing
by creeps-kun
Summary: Sasuke has just broken up with Sakura,and on her fateful trip to the corner store for booze and chocalate she will meet the last person she least wants to see,his brother!But over a few more encounters and getting closer will she fall for the man opf her dreams' brother!Au non-massacre
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:I had a hard time coming up with this idea , ha-ha , but then I started thinking about my favorite movies and I have recently seen Bridget Jones' Diary and fell in love with it so I guess this is where I came up with this ha-ha.**_

Chapter One

We had been dating for a year, but we've known each other for many more. We loved each other…or so we think we did.

I was getting ready to finally meet his family, FINALLY! His brother was back from studying abroad, his father was home for the holidays, and his mother was home just like always. I had woken up early just to look perfect. I wore my hair in bouncy curls, because who doesn't like curls? I even followed this season's makeup line with light and smoky, which I might add isn't an easy thing to do. For clothes, I wore black nylons under an adorable sleeveless dress that was black and white striped and puffed out at the waist with simple black heels. I surveyed myself in the mirror, hearing the doorbell I opened the door to see my boyfriend in black jeans and a navy blue button up shirt wearing a leather jacket and gray scarf.

Smiling I gestured for him to come in. "Let me just grab my coat and purse and I'll be ready. " Smiling back at him I went to grab my things. Slipping on my coat I heard him let out a sigh "Sakura we need to talk." I turned around confused, stopping what I was doing I walked over to him, my shoes made a low thump as I made my way to him. I could see the pain in his eyes grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes, which he quickly adverted his. "What is it Sasuke?" I asked concerned my heart racing in my chest. 'Oh no did someone die…was it his family or mine…or lord please don't let it be a death.'

" **Sakura I wish to no longer see you anymore."**

My breath hitched as I let go of his face and stumbled a few steps back. A very unattractive "What." Was all I could manage to say. I stared at his back as he made his way out .Adrenaline pumped through me and I ran and hugged him from behind. He paused then sighed "Sakura please you're making yourself look pathetic." He pried my hands off me and left my flat.

I cried for an hour with the song "Cry Me a River "by Justin Timberlake on repeat. My now smoky and light makeup on my eyes was now heavy and dark on my cheeks. I reached in my emergency bag of chocolate only to be greeted by the crinkly plastic. Letting out a loud cry I got up and headed out the door. Not caring about my appearance. I made my way to the corner store. Sniveling on my way there.

Walking in the bell chirp, I headed to the candy aisle grabbing anything with the world chocolate. Trudging my way to the alcohol section of the corner store, grabbing three bottles of red wine. I looked up to see a man staring at me. He was tall with long dark hair that was tied in a low pony tail in a black button up shirt rolled at the sleeves and black jeans that were all to good sadly I was to depressed how hot he was because he had the same features of my now ex-boyfriend. He had dark onyx eyes and his hair was jet black and he was just a few shades tanner than Sasuke. This was no doubt a Uchiha. Looking at him I crinkled my nose in disgust and hissed "What are you looking at?" grabbing my fourth bottle and stomped to the register. I payed and made my way out the door. Hearing footsteps behind me I turned on my heals to face the same creep from the wine aisle. "I was looking at a sad clown. I choked on his words. "What'd you call me?!" I shouted angrily "Have you seen yourself." He answered coolly. I scoffed "Yes, yes I have." Turning around I walked back to my flat and drank and ate till I cried myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:Hey!ha-ha I love exclamation points. Here is chapter two of this story, please do not be afraid to review flames are welcomed and please do not be afraid to make requests, except smut stories I am sorry.**_

Chapter Two

I woke up with a splitting headache. It felt as if little men were pounding on my brain as if it were a drum. Groaning and grabbing my head I searched for my phone, reaching for my phone I rolled off the bed tangled in sheets. Groaning in disappointment and cursing to myself I unraveled myself from the sheets. Lying on the floor for a few minutes staring at my ceiling. "Why?" I said a few times before I shouted it.

I made my way to the bathroom and saw my appearance…..it was a mess. Dried black streaks all over my face look like I went to a rock concert, my sticky hair clung to my face with dried hairspray cursing to myself I prepared for the most _**Extreme**_ shower of my life . Scrubbing everything with the intensity of a P90X commercial I washed away any reminisce of yesterday. Sighing briefly to myself I thought 'If only I could erase the memories. 'Getting out I grabbed my fluffy white towel and wrapped myself around letting its warmth envelope in the mirror again looked at my long wet pink hair and scrunched my nose, going into my makeup drawer and pulling out the sharpest thing I could find (which was sadly a pocket knife for package emergencies) making a note to myself to buy scissors I grabbed my hair in a ponytail and ran the sharp knife across, letting the pink strands fall to the tile floor.

I stared into the mirror I started crying and pink hair covered the bathroom gripping the corner I let out a low sob.I sat there sobbing for a while until I heard a knock at my door, stepping around the mess of hair I opened the door to see my childhood friend Ino.

Her jaw dropped when she saw me." SAKURA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOU'RE PERFECT HAIR!"She ran up and reached for my short strands running her fingers through them. "I needed a change." I smiled sheepishly. "Oh, Sakura." Ino looked at me with disappointment "What happened you worked so hard to grow out your hair, and it was so beautiful!," she asked with sad eyes, squeezing my shoulder. "He broke up with me Ino …with no explanation." I sighed sadly looking down. Ino squeezed my shoulder again. "It's okay Forehead, it's better this way, why date an ice-cube anyways,I'm here for you,if I could get over my break up with Shikamaru then you can get over Sasuke." Sakura nodded her head at the memory of Ino caging herself in her bedroom wailing while listening to 'All By Myself' her own parents called everyone on Ino's emergency contact list. It was not a pretty sight. But now Ino was with Sai, who had moved to village a little over four years ago, and they had been dating for about two years, and it was wonderful. "Come on Forehead we are going out." Ino threw jeans and a sweater at Sakura. "Oh Ino…" Sakura started "I will not be taking no for an answer." Looking at Sakura sternly.

I went to the café with Ino and now we were departed. I walked down the street looking down and by instinct walking into the corner store bumping into someone. Falling to the floor I looked up to see who it was. And seeing scowled. "You!" I hissed while pointing at him. There smirking before my eyes smirking was the man from last night who called me a sad clown.


End file.
